after you left
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: After what seemed like an eternity, Touko has been reunited with N. But what happens when Team Plasma wants revenge on something/someone N knows nothing about? will they survive what ever gethsis is planning? or will the 2 heros fall into the hands of gethsis and Team Plasma?


I layed my head down, exsausted. I had spent an entire day training with Cheren and Bianca. "what's wrong, honey?" mom asked as she walked upstairs. " Nothing, mom. I'm just really tired." I said. "ok, why don't you get some rest. Remember, if you leave the house while I'm sleeping, leave a note, ok?" mom reminded me. "ok, mom." I replied. I heard a door shut as mom got ready for bed. I had most recently resigned as champion and given my duties to Iris. I knew she was strong with her love for dragon types. Cheren and Bianca were shocked when I told them I had resigned. "You WHAT?!" Cheren had said. Bianca was much more calm about it. "well, why did you resign?" she had asked. "well, I just don't feel like being champion is right for me. I mean, I'm always moving around and I'm getting constant challenges. I knew iris would only go out sometimes and take the job more seriously." I explained. I woke up and looked at the clock. 1:00 A.M. I had fell asleep at 9. "4 hours should be enogh sleep for now." I said as I got up and headed twords the notebook paper. I wrote mom a note, then left the house. But not before waking up eevee and taking her with me.

"Well eevee, where to?" I asked her. "How about to Victory road?" I asked. Eevee responded with a purr as she nuzzled her head against my neck. "ok, let's go!" I released Bravary. "Bravary, go to victory road!" I demanded. Bravary let out a cry and took off. We had only been flying for about 5 minutes before we started decending. I jumped off of bravary and put him back in his pokeball. "Thanks, Bravary." I said sweetly. Eevee and I had only walk for a little bit before Eevee noticed something. She ran twards it. "Eevee, what's wrong?" I asked. Eevee kept running. I ran after her. She turned into an opening in the mountain I had never noticed before. I ran in. "Eevee, wait up!" I shouted after her. Evee skidded to a stop, turned around, and waited silently for me to catch up. Then, she started running at a slower pace as I followed her. She turned out of the cave, then made a sharp turn into another one. This cave was smaller and shorter. Eevee exited that cave and turned into yet another one. This cave was more dangerous. One wrong move and you'd be plumeting to your death. Then, I noticed stairs. I seemed to notice them before Eevee did. "Eevee, look! Stairs!" I said. The stairs lead to a very familiar sunken castle.

We quickly hurried down them. It was like the further we got down the stairs, the more energy me and Eevee had to continue down them. "h-hey Eevee, does this place seem familier to you?" I asked running out of breath a little. Eevee looked at me and nodded. So, I wasn't the only one. We finally got to the building. Eevee and I were both sweating. Then, I saw what was so familier. Shiny blue floors, with big pieces of stone on them, golden walls destroyed by pressure, a white ceiling caving in due to the heavy dirt pounding on it. "Thi-this castle…" I started to say, but didn't finish because the shadow of a person came into view. "who are you? Why are you here?" I reconised the voice immidietly. "N!" I shouted. "it's been so long! How are you doing? Are you ok? Why are you down here?" I had so many questions to ask. But I didn't want to put any pressure on him. "T-Touko?" He asked a hint of joy and releif in his voice. "Yes, its me!" I said. N ran up to me, grabbed me, and held me tightly.

"i-it really is you." He said. N was 18 by now. I know that because he was always a year older than me, and I was 17. He didn't have his over shirt on, so he was just wearing a black long sleeve shirt. "N, where have you been?" I asked, still overwhelmed with joy to see him again. "oh, here and there, seeing places, meeting people." He responded simply. He then picked me up and ran out of the building, up the stairs, and out the cave entrance. My body bumping slightly as he ran. He called Zekrom, and got me on. He climbed on in a postion where his chest was over my head, and took off. We landed on route 4. Vacent. He shooed Zekrom off, then took my hand, and ran to Nimbasa city. We had to rest a few times, since I wasn't used to running so much. When we finally got there, he slowed down, and walked me to the amusement park. I had a feeling I knew where we were going. Sure enough, we were in front of the ferris wheel. We got on and it started to move slowly. I noticed N was sitting beside me instead of across from me. His arm was around my shoulder, and his hand was cupped around mine. When he opened up to me that he was king of team plasma, he was sitting across from me, his head was down,he seemed like he still didn't trust me yet. But now, he acts like we've seen each other every day for years. His presence has never felt so comforting. I leaned my head against his chest, and sighed heavily. "I missed you, N." I said. Surprised it came out of my mouth, I could feel my cheeks turning pink. "yeah. Me too." He replied. That made my embarassment go down. He started running his hands through my hair. Eevee jumped up beside N's Zorua and sat down. They layed next to each other happily. We rode the rest of the way in silence. We got off and continued walking together. I don't think we noticed, but we were holding hands as we went.

We walked along, seeing the shinig lights of nimbasa while we walked. We walked through to the driftveil drawbridge. We finally stopped at driftveil city. He had me sit down on a bench. The moonlight reflected down on N's eyes. They shined brightly. I don't know why, but his eyes captivated me in less than an instant. Even though he wasn't looking at me, still…my gaze was cut off by the sound of thundering footsteps. N grabbed me and dove into some trees. "Team Plasma wants revenge." He said. "revenge? On who?" I asked starting to panic. "I don't know. You. Me. The legendary dragons. Humanity. Pokemon. I just don't know, Touko." I saw the fear in his eyes. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "it'll be fine. I promise." Remembering that's what he said when I got scared he would leave me here and not come back. "I know, touko. I'm just worried about the safty of people, pokemon, and you." He said. I felt myself blush, but I didn't care. In fact, I noticed I wasn't blushing over the fact that N was concerned about me. I was raging because Gethsis used N to get what he wanted. I didn't want anyone else to be put through what N was put through. Tears started to stream down my face. "it'll be alright, Touko. Calm down. Everything will be fine." His voice was soothing and kind. That calmed me down a little bit. "Touko, it's not safe here, we have to go. Use bravary and follow me. He released Unfeasant. And I followed him as we soared through the air unnoticed.

We flew for about an hour. Just as bravary and unfeasant were getting tired, N started to decend in a place I've never seen before. "This is foloccey town." He said. "it might not look like much, but there is a nice hotel here we can stay in." I looked around. N was right. It wasn't much. We went into the pokemon center and healed our pokemon. Then, he lead me to the hotel, got a room, and we went to the elevator. When we got into the room, my first priority was to go to the bathroom and take a shower. After I got out, I changed and came into the room to find N watching t.v. I sat down next to him. He put his arm around my waist. We watched t.v for a little bit. Then, he turned the t.v off and turned to me. Then, quick as lightning, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down so that we were lying in bed next to each other, facing each other. "I'm glad you're safe. When I left for a long time, I was worried you'd come looking for me. I kept pryaing that you were safe in unova, so when I returned, I could find you." N said. "I waited very patiently for you. Cheren said I should give up but you always remained I my heart." I heard a chuckle escape N's mouth. "I'm so glad I have you back, Touko." He turned out the light and I heard the ticking of the clock before I fell asleep.


End file.
